


Angel with a shotgun

by ZephyCakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Impala, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Song Lyrics, first fic go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyCakes/pseuds/ZephyCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first fic please give feedback<br/>Basically just dean and cas and some music playing to think about feelings<br/>i suck a summeries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> first fic so im new to this and im like ehh im a little scared but please give feeback on if it sucks or that you like it

Dean and Castiel were coming home from a fight with vamps that had left them both bloody and sore. As they got into the impala Dean flopped in and Cas very graciously sat in his seat. Dean turned on the radio and all the channels were out except one so he stayed on it. The song that came out of that speaker had Dean think a lot about a certain angel in the seat next to him.

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,shotgun,shotgun_**

Dean chuckled a little he remembered when Cas had used a shotgun for the first time and said ¨ these are quite useful¨ Cas is real weird Dean thought he was so blunt and that gravelly voice. Not to mention those eyes, they pierced into your soul and just watched it was unnerving as much as beautiful.

**_Get out your guns, Battles begun, are you a saint or a sinner?_ **

Its true Cas had started a battle for Dean

 

**_If loves a fight, then I shall die with a heart on a trigger_ **

**_They say Before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for_ **

**_Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need a soldier I will be_ **

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won’t take me back_ **

**_Ill throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything i have?_ **

The song really described what Cas had done he rebelled for Dean he started a war over Dean everything for Dean because that little angle in a trenchcoat loved Dean. Would do anything for Dean. He would fall from grace for Dean and has.

**_And I-I-I-I-I wanna live not just survive_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_Sometimes to win you've got to sin, don't mean i'm not a believer_ **

**_And Major Tom will sing along, Yeah they still say i'm a dreamer_ **

  ** _They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for_**

Cas knew what he was getting into but to him it didn't matter only Dean did. Only HE mattered. Dean knew that he liked the angel, he was hot and he just tickled Deans fancy. Dean kept sneaking glances at Cas or so he thought, but Cas always looked back at him. Dean wondered if Cas liked him, just look at the facts. Everything he did was for Dean to protect him and Make sure he was safe. All the angel cared about was Dean. Castiel kept looking at Dean he couldn't help himself he was right there. Castiel did love Dean but was shy about it. Cas could see Deans thoughts and thought it was an invasion of privacy until his name popped up so he looked at Dean at his thoughts and was so confused. Surely Dean was straight.

**_Well, Baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need a soldier I will be,_ **

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back!_ **

**_Ill throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, Don't you know you're everything I have?_ **

**_And I-I-I-I-I wanna live not just survive, Tonight,_ **

**_OHHH OHHH WHOAOOOHOO OHHH OHHH WHOAOOOAHAOOO_ **

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting till the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back_ **

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won’t take me back_ **

**_Ill throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have?_ **

**_And I-I-I-I-I wanna live not just survive,Tonight_ **

**_And i'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_ **

_**Before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for, Well baby you are all that I adore if love is what you need a soldier I will be….** _

They pulled up to the motel, parked the car. Dean got out and started towards the door but stopped when Cas called his name. He turned and Cas was a lot closer than before. If he moved his head a fraction to the left they would be kissing but Dean didn't dare. Cas was much braver and moved to the left till their lips touched. Dean was so shocked he didn't move, he froze. Cas stepped back and started to turn away when Dean reached out and grabbed his hand. Cas turned slowly towards Dean, as soon as Dean saw his eyes he moved forward and kissed Cas, who just melted. A few minutes later they pulled away and Dean said ¨I love you Cas¨ Cas smiled and pecked Deans lips and murmured  
¨ I love you too, Dean¨


End file.
